Cappucino Love
by ToastySama
Summary: A cell phone, Mia's addicted to cappucino, and what's Ryo doing in a lingerie shop with that broken toaster


Disclaimer:  The show Ronin Warriors is the property of Sunrise.  Special guest star, Kaiti of Venus, is however owned by Toasty95.

Author's note:  I took Challenge #3 from my own website ( ) to make this fan fiction.  The requirements for the challenge to be met are written below.

Challenge 3:  Make a fan fiction based on anything on the site or well known thing and have it include these five things:  a cell phone, a lingerie shop, a broken toaster, a wagon, and someone being addicted to cappuccino.

Cappuccino Love

(Ronin Warrior Version)

By Toasty95

"Huh?"  As Yuli looked at the floor.  Ironically there was a toaster there.  "Ok.  Which one of you broke the toaster?"  Kento and Rowen pointed to each other.  "Well, who's gonna fix it?"

"Not me," both Kento and Rowen said in unison.  Yuli sweats, then goes into Mia's office, carrying the toaster with him.

"Mia?  Kento and Rowen won't fix the toaster."

"What happened to it," she asked and started to drink some cappuccino.

"I don't know, but Kento said that Rowen did it and Rowen said that Kento did it and neither of them are going to fix it."

"Why fix it when you can get a new one?"

"???"

"Tell you what.  Go to the appliance store and see if you can get it fixed.  Buy a new one though if it's cheaper and just as reliable."  She then threw the canister behind her into a pile of the same.  "Oh, by the way, Yuli, can you refill all of those at Starbucks while you're out?"

"You drank all of that!?  Didn't Kento just buy those for you?"

"Yeah.  This morning, when it opened.  But, these last four aren't going to last me all afternoon you know."

"And, how am I going to carry all of these?"  Mia looked at him as if she was playing with a mouse as she smirked at him.

"I had to ask, didn't I," Yuli thought to himself as he struggled to pull a red wagon, "It's going to take me FOREVER to get to town!"  Right then a ball crossed his path and a white tiger followed it quickly.  "Huh?"

Ryo stopped running and smiled at the child, "Hey, Yuli.  What's up?"

"Kento or Rowen broke this toaster and I have to get it fixed since they both think they shouldn't fix it themselves.  And, Mia wants me to fill up all 32 of these thermoses at Starbucks while I'm doing that."

"Really.  You mean Mia won't drive you?"

"Well, she said she would if she wasn't so buzzed up on cappuccino."

"Man, …that girl has to quit," Ryo says to himself.  Next, he looked back at Yuli.  "Hey.  Tell you what.  White Blaze and I will help."

"Really?  How?"

"It'll be much faster if we worked together and White Blaze can take us to town on his back."

"But, what about the wagon?"

"Hmm…."

"We're here, Yuli," Ryo yelled from the back of White Blaze.

"Ryo, this was a great idea!"  The three of them finally arrived in the city.  White Blaze with Ryo on his back and Yuli, one hand holding White Blaze's tail, while he was on his skateboard, and the other holding the handle of the wagon.

"This is it, White Blaze."  White Blaze stopped in front of Starbucks and Yuli let go of his tail and stopped himself, along with the wagon.  "Here.  You go into Starbucks and get those filled."  Ryo walks over to the wagon and picks up the toaster, "I'll take this to get fixed."

"Ok, Ryo."  Yuli struggled to open the door and White Blaze pulled the wagon in with him as Ryo walked off.

"Man.  I knew I should've found the appliance shop before I left Yuli and White Blaze," Ryo started thinking to himself.  "The city's so huge.  I might not find it.  And, if I do, will I find my way back?"

"Ryo!"

"Huh?"  He turned around and saw a tall woman, about 5'10, with long black hair in a suit.  She was a beautiful woman, but he knew she was not to be taken lightly at times.  "Kaiti!  What are you doing here?"

"Well, I saw you pass the shop and decided to say 'hi'."

"You mean you work on this block?"

"Yeah.  Oh.  I guess I didn't tell you.  I work at Victoria's Secret.  It's a lingerie store."

Ryo smiled, "Figures."  Kaiti loved showing off her body, so it did not come as a surprise to him that she was working in a lingerie shop.

"Follow me.  I have something to show you."

"Can it wait.  I have to put this toaster in to be fixed."

She took some money out of her breast pocket and waved it at him.  "I'm paying you to do what I ask AND the toaster gets fixed for free."

"Wow.  I guess I'll do it, as long as it's not embarrassing."

"All you have to do is tell me if you like what you see or don't like what you see."

"That's it?!?"

"Yep," she nodded.

"I'm in."

Ryo was comfortably sat in a chair.  One of the employees took the task of getting the toaster fixed off his hands.

"Tell me what you think of this one," Kaiti said as she came out.

Ryo turned bright red, "…."

"I guess you've never seen a girl in underwear before."  Ryo nodded in agreement.  "Ok.  Until you get out of shock, you're gonna have to shake your head or nod.  Now, do you like this one on me?"  Ryo nodded.  "Ok.  There's a few more you have to look at before I let you go."

Five outfits and a "HI-C" later….

Kaiti comes out and turns around, "This one?"  Ryo experiences a nose bleed.  "Yep.  This is the one."  She smiles, "Thanks, Ryo."  She steps behind the curtain and sticks the money out through it.  "Like I promised."

"Um…," a voice sounded.  Both Ryo and Kaiti look to see that it was the employee that got the toaster fixed.  "What were you two doing behind that curtain."

Ryo snatches the money real quick, "I was helping Kaiti with her zipper."  Kaiti gives him an evil look and Ryo turns red after the look and realization of what he just said.  He then started to walk forward as he nervously chuckled, "Well, it was stuck and thanks for getting out toaster fixed.  I owe you one," he said as he took the toaster out of the employee's hands.  He then, started to talk faster as he backed out of the shop, "I better get going now.  Yuli and White Blaze are probably worried.  I'll see you later, Kaiti!  BYE!"  Finally he ran out of the shop.

Two days later….

"Huh?  What's White Blaze doing on the tele," Cye asked from the couch.

Mia leaned over and looked at the commercial, "Oh.  You see, I forgot to clean all of my coffee thermoses out before I sent Yuli to refill them for me two days ago.  When he went to the city with White Blaze, they must have all leaked because they say him lapping up the cappuccino from the bottom of the wagon and had him do the commercial for them.

Sage smiled and held up a cell phone, "Yeah.  They gave us a free prepaid cell phone and we get as much coffee as we'd like from any Starbucks for life."

"Give me that," Mia yelled as she snatched it from him.  The phone beeped as she pressed buttons, "I can't believe you PUT that many girls' numbers in here already, Sage!!  Besides, I'm the one who's addicted to cappuccino, so if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have gotten this cell phone."

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for you, White Blaze wouldn't have gotten addicted to it either," Rowen added.

"Yeah, Mia, he won't drink anything else but cappuccino!"  Kento asides to himself, "Stuck up tiger."

"Wait.  If it wasn't for me, he would've never went to the city," Yuli said.

"You're all wrong," Ryo started as he uncrossed his arms.

"Hey," Mia said as Ryo took the cell phone away from her.

"It was my idea to take him to the city, it was my idea to leave him with Yuli at the Starbucks, and lastly he's my tiger."  Ryo started to pet White Blaze after he came up to rub Ryo's leg with his head, "Therefore this is MY cell phone."  Then, he smiled and everyone started to laugh.

THE END


End file.
